


Two dumbasses with a fork

by CsjLam



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne squared stick a fork in places they should not, Crack, Gen, cursing, this is literally just random crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsjLam/pseuds/CsjLam
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to learn through experience.The Annes learn that they should not stick a fork in an electric outlet.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Anne of Cleves, Katherine Howard & Catherine Parr
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Two dumbasses with a fork

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created because an idea from an incorrect quote spiralled down too far. I’m sorry for what you’re about to read :’D
> 
> Visit my tumblr (ender1821) if you want!

What would you do if you were suddenly reincarnated 500 years after your death? Research what happened your death? Start a whole new life and try to become a better person? Well, if you were one of the six wives of Henry VIII, then the answer would be to start a musical about your past lives. Well, if that hasn’t already weirded you out, then consider the following events.

Anne Boleyn and Anna of Cleves certainly were not idiots. They might get called that because of their strange antics and stunts, but they were still wise. They knew what to do, and will keep on trying to learn how to continue on with their lives after their reincarnation.... that is if they survive what they’re about to do next.

On a completely random day, a few months after their reincarnation, the following conversation transpired in the six queens’ home.

“Do you know what happens when you stick a fork in one of those?” Anne asked as she leaned back on her chair, propping both her legs onto the dining table and using her hand to swing a metal fork at Anna.

Anne directed her fellow queen’s attention onto the electric outlet on one of the walls of their living room.

Anna had no clue what would happen, since after reincarnation, the queens were already busy enough with trying to survive on their own. They were once shocked at the giant rectangle flashing lights at them, thinking it was there to expel them from the world. They were fascinated by the new inventions of the world, including but not limited to mobile phones, fans, computers, fridges and the “bread heater”.

_“This says that you put bread in it, and it would heat it up.” Cathy pointed at the white toaster inside the kitchen with a small instruction manual in her hand._

_“Why would you need to heat up bread?” Katherine raised an eyebrow as she provided the sixth queen with some queries, “normal bread is just fine!”_

_“Um... maybe heated bread is better than normal bread? People in these times really like eating them.”_

_“Oh! What are they called then? Does it say in that small book of yours?”_

_“Unfortunately, no. Maybe it’s just called heated bread.”_

_“Ah, I see!”_

After a while of research, the queens eventually found out that the “bread heater” was actually called a “toaster”. However, Katherine still insisted on calling it a bread heater. The situation got so out of hand that they had a full on debate inside the house about whether or not they would call toast by it’s original name, or address it by the name that Anne had been calling it, “aggressive bread”.

Well, the debate wasn’t even as crazy as that time the last two queens had thrown the toaster into a bathtub, but that’s a story for another time.

Going back to the the red and green queens, Anna did a double take on the outlet, then replied, “...no?”

The second queen sighed at the other’s reply, pushing herself and her chair back from the table. She stood up, then placed the fork back down onto the table.

Technology from modern times had troubled the queens the most out of all the things reincarnation had brought them. It took them two weeks to build up the courage to touch the television, and even more weeks to even attempt turning on a computer.

Anne was curious to learn. She didn’t read as much as say, Cathy or Katherine, but she did do some research on her own.

One of her current investigations was the study of electronic appliances. She kept on trying new experiments on each of the electronics inside their house, nearly breaking some of them in the process, too.

The electrical socket was something that had managed to pique her interests. Where did the power come from? Why is it that whenever they stick a plug inside it’s holes, it would provide electricity to their appliances?

To test the limits of this object, she went on a journey through different Internet forums. There were a lot of words that she had to search up the definitions of, but after nights upon nights of venturing, there was one thing that stuck out to her the most.

Sticking something into the mysterious black hole of the outlet.

A wave of silence had met the two after their short exchange, the two stared at the fork on the table, but none of them had said a word.

Anna noticed the second queen’s experiments, of course she did. They were all bizarre and they occasionally scared the fourth queen with how dangerous they were, so when Anne asked her what would happen when they stuck the utensil into the socket, she already knew that nothing good would happen. She couldn’t put her finger on exactly what seemed odd about this experiment, but it just seemed... sketchy.

Anna glanced over to the second queen, who was still staring at the metal fork with a pair of beaming eyes, which proved that she had been wanting to try doing this experiment for a while.

Anna could almost feel the aura of curiosity radiating off of the green queen, and after a while of thought, she finally gave into the beheaded queen’surge to stick the utensil into the outlet.

“Do you want to go try it?” Anna sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and furrowing her eyebrows as she fixed her gaze back onto the fork.

“Hell yes!” Anne immediately bounced up with glee, swiping the fork up from the table and practically ran up to the outlet, with Anna following her closely behind.

The two of them crouched down onto the ground, with both pairs of their eyes fixated onto the small little square set into the wall.

Anna felt the joy brimming off of the other as they held out the fork, displaying it in front of the two.

“I don’t know what’s about to happen, but I’m sure that we’ll probably piss someone off by doing this.” Anna warned the other queen, who gave her a playful wink, “great!”

Anne positioned the tips of the fork in front of the tiny holes, with a few millimetres gap between the two.

The pair took a deep breath to prepare for what’s about to happen next, and as Anne winded her arm back to jab the fork into the socket, Anna mumbled a prayer under her breath.

With a swift stab, the fork was inserted into the outlet.

A zap had sounded on Anne hand, and a sharp wave of pain had began attacking her senses. A spark had erupted from the outlet, and as if an explosion had occurred, the wall had been covered by a blast of charred marks.

Anna instantly shoved herself and Anne back away from the outlet, causing the metal fork to drop onto the wooden floor, with the sound of its impact ringing through their ears.

As soon as the spark had imploded outwards, the lights inside the queens’ home had all shut down.

“Fuck!” Anne cursed as she blew onto her palm in hopes to lessen the pain. The small flow of electricity lingered on her arm for a few more minutes, causing her to grip onto that hand to distract herself from the agonising sensation.

“What the hell happened?!” An enraged shout came from upstairs.

“I swear I didn’t throw the bread heater in water again!”

“ANNE!”

Anna perked her head up at the ceiling, locating the source of the yelling, but the sounds of a familiar voice snickering had made her turn her attention back onto the queen laying on the ground.

“Why are you laughing, exactly?”

“Oh, I’m just smiling through the pain, this fucking hurts.”

“You deserved it for dragging me into this.”

“Hey, you were the one who asked me in the first place!”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this with the bread heater incident, we’ll see....


End file.
